An Overdue Visit
by AlexisKeller
Summary: 'I'll love you in the morning, the night, the middle of the day, in the hours we're together and the hours we're away.' It was time to check out how Suna was doing. And his girlfriend, of course.


Sasuke really wished he didn't have friends like his roommate, Naruto Uzumaki. People like Naruto were loud, obsessive, stupid and downright idiotic. Sasuke could barely live with him and his level of annoyance.

And now as Sasuke walked out of his room, Suigetsu lay sprawled on his couch in front of the blaring TV.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke snarled at him furiously.

"Jeez, chill out, princess," he drawled loudly. "You sure are bitchy today."

"Hey there, Teme!" Both turned to see Naruto's head poking out of the kitchen.

"What's he doing here, Uzumaki?" Sasuke repeated, his voice promising a deadly threat.

"Look, we're just gettin' some food and we'll be outta here in a minute. We're going to Kiba's." Suigetsu answered sleepily.

"Dude, are you drunk or something?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Nahh. Just a bottle man. It's nothin'. Just get me somethin' to eat, will ya?" He yawned loudly.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto shuffled back inside the kitchen and started banging pots and pans loudly. Sasuke grit his teeth and counted slowly from one till ten. He was seriously going to kick Naruto out and lock the door. How was he going to get his much required sleep with a Naruto in the apartment?

"Teme, you wanna join us?" Naruto's voice boomed from the kitchen.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and quietly decided to go back to his room. He'd rather die than join his annoying friends right now.

"Nahh... Uchiha's too good for us, ya know?" Suigetsu shook his head as he called out to Sasuke's retreating back.

It took everything in his power not to turn around and punch Suigetsu's lights out.

He slammed the door and fell back against the bed. Football practice had been hard today; the strain in his arm kept on creeping up again after every ten minutes, reminded him not to tackle Naruto to the ground when he was being annoying - even if it _had_ been worth it.

Class had been cancelled today - which was unusual, but considering Kakashi was his Psych teacher, it wasn't too questionable - so Sasuke hadn't bothered to swing by campus after practice.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. He missed her. He missed her a lot.

Sakura Haruno, his girlfriend, all pretty and intelligent and happily wide-eyed at the internship offer at Suna Hospital had been ecstatic when Dr. Tsunade - her med teacher - told her to pack her bags and go for it.

Sasuke had been supportive, of course. She liked that medical stuff, and he wasn't an idiot. He realized what a good opportunity this was for her, and he couldn't stand in her way. So here he was, lying on his bed, shooting deathly glares at the ceiling because his girlfriend was at Suna and would be there for another month. And his arm hurt. And he lived with Naruto. And had annoying friends that came over everyday.

God, he hated his life.

He wanted to talk to her more than anything, but he knew better than to call her now. It was noon here at Konoha, but it would be five in the morning at Suna; she'd be sleeping.

He cursed the fan on the ceiling that oddly reminded him of Naruto's hair, if only it were bright yellow - God, he must _really_ be going crazy - and pondered what he should do at the moment.

His laptop screen brightened and he realized he was getting a video call from Skype.

Sakura, he registered the name in his mind and quickly reached out to accept the call.

It was her, alright. Her pink hair was up in a ponytail and her green eyes were shining like they always did whenever he looked at her. But Skype couldn't do her justice. The screen couldn't display the light in her eyes properly and there was no trace of her scent - somewhat like oranges and sunshine and everything warm - and he couldn't feel her smooth porcelain skin or kiss her or surprise her by pulling her into his arms simply because he felt like it. But he would take what he could get till she got here.

"Hey!" She grinned happily and Sasuke felt content just by looking at her excited expression, pleased that she was so happy to see him.

"Hey." He replied with a smirk. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Nah. Just got back to the apartment. Had a late shift at the hospital." She informed him as she grabbed a container of strawberry-flavored yoghurt and a spoon from somewhere on her left side.

Sasuke frowned. Late shifts. He never liked these two words when she was in Konoha, but now, he absolutely _loathed_ them. He used to walk her back home all the time, but in Suna, even though he knew her apartment was close to the hospital, he hoped she didn't walk alone. She was too smart for that, right?

A girl like Sakura, new and beautiful and naive? What creep wouldn't take advantage of that?

Sakura noticed his shoulders tensing and his immediate scowl and stated, "Oh, please. I can take care of myself just fine, Sasuke. And anyway, since I live in the same building as Temari, the head of the hospital, she drives me."

He relaxed a little at that. "Hn."

She sighed and looked at him with something resembling adoration in her eyes. "I miss you and your 'Hn's so much. I wish I had more time to talk to to you. It's so crazy here all the time."

As she shifted a little, and the megapixels adjusted, Sasuke caught the sight of dark circles under her eyes, and noticed how she was practically swaying with exhaustion.

"Go to sleep," he said, as he he gestured towards her. "You look terrible."

You look beautiful, he thought to himself. Tired, but beautiful.

Wrong move, though. Her eyes shone with anger and she almost bared fangs. "Yeah? Well, sorry if I don't look my hundred percent at five in the freaking morning."

Wanting nothing more than to tease her, he told her with a smirk, "But you always do." Sasuke was rewarded with the sight of the blush dusting her cheeks; even through the crappy-yet-expensive laptop screen he could see the slight pink on her face.

"So how are things with you? How's class? How's Naruto?" She inquired with a small smile. "God, I miss Naruto and Ino so much."

Class isn't bad, though Kakashi's mildly irritating. Naruto's always annoying. Your best friend continues to threaten me to castration if I suddenly decided to cheat on you while you're in Suna. "Everything's okay." He answered after a second. "Naruto's... Naruto."

She laughed and Sasuke took pride in the fact that in five in the morning - for her anyway - he could make her laugh as lively as she did when she was very happy. He liked that sound. She was one of the few lucky females blessed with a beautiful laugh.

"This is nice. I like talking to you after a crappy day." She told him affectionately. "You make it better."

Sasuke allowed himself another smirk as he thought about how she did the very same thing for him. "Crappy day?"

"Oh, the usual. Late receptionists, the _nine freaking floors of the hospital_, messed up paperwork, screwed up pagers..."

"Go to sleep," he said again. "We'll talk when you're up."

She shook her head. "It's scary here. It' such a big apartment. Last night, I swear I heard noises. Times like this, I keep my mind off ghosts."

Ghosts. Ha. His girlfriend was never easily scared. Had to be a weird apartment, he decided. "How do you sleep, then." Sasuke questioned in a tone that wasn't questioning, because he never did.

"Well, usually I don't have to. Sun's up by the time I get here." She replied, shrugging. "Other times, well, I fall asleep after an hour or so of thinking of ways to kill a ghost."

"Kill a ghost?" Sasuke was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah."

"How do you kill a ghost?" He was fully chuckling now.

"Can't apparently. I googled it, and God, there were the weirdest things."

He chuckled again, and shook his head. "Go on, sun's up, isn't it? Well talk later."

She nodded and waved a little. "Bye, Sasuke. I love you, you know?"

Granted, he didn't say it much, but he knew when it counted. "Yeah. You too, Haruno. Now get some sleep."

She beamed at that and ended the call after blowing a kiss in the air at him.

Staring at the screen that was now blank, Sasuke felt... different than he had before. Better, yes. She always made him laugh at the weirdest things. But he felt somewhat _happy_. Well, as happy as he could get, anyway. But this was nice. Even miles away, Sakura Haruno was this force to be reckoned with, one that made Sasuke _happy_ and _laugh_.

Wasn't he having a crappy day earlier?

He shook his head. God, what _was_ she?

He paused for a moment, thinking, not for the first time, about how amazing this girl was.

The day she came to Konoha University, she accidentally spilled a Kelvin Natural's slush all over him. He hadn't been nearly as mad as he normally should've been. After months of being more-than-friends-but-we're-not-dating, Sasuke got tired of seeing all the guys she attracted like bees going after honey, and told her to meet him for a dinner date at seven. That's how it all began. Eventually, he found himself entangled in this web of creepers he dutifully fended off for her, and that hadn't been easy. Never was.

And now, there in Suna, he wondered if she could do well to protect herself.

Don't think so, Sasuke thought. The girl was about as threatening as a little squirrel. Except when she was angry - now that was scary. She had a temper worse than him.

He sighed, growing more frustrated by the second. Even though Sakura would be back in a month, he never liked the idea of them being in a long distance relationship. But it was always going to be Sakura for him, and no other girl could ever compare - so if he had to, he'd put up with it in these thirty days. Because she made him laugh, smile and worry about her, because he loved how good she was with sarcasm, because watching her in the bleachers, cheering him on at practice was worth more than anything he'd ever known, because it was cute when she made that face when she didn't want to do something, because just being next to her made Sasuke doubt his self-worth, he'd put up with it. He'd put up with it because despite how annoying and naive she was, he was in love.

After a few more seconds of staring at the screen, an idea began to form in his head once he heard the ongoing banging of pots downstairs; Naruto was still there.

He didn't know what made him do it. He knew he just had to. And it was only to check up on his annoying girlfriend - there was nothing wrong with that, right? She did say she missed him, didn't she? And Naruto and Ino? She'd like the company. And it was Friday today, and he had no classes over the weekend, _so why not_?

A visit to Suna was long overdue.

He opened his mouth to yell, "Uzumaki!"

A minute or so later, Naruto stuck his head into Sasuke's room with that annoying grin on his face. "What's up, Teme? You coming with us?"

"Change of plans," Sasuke said briefly while he searched for his car keys. "Call Ino and pack up. We're taking a little trip down to Suna."

Looking away from Naruto's ecstatic face, Sasuke spotted the keys on the the study table.

Hmm, he mused. The weekend just might not be so crappy after all.

* * *

**So how was it? Review and let me know :)**

**I'm open to different stuff, so get at me with ideas!**


End file.
